Always Growing
by BLAHBLOT
Summary: A new leaguer no one seems to know or recognize appears, and everyone is thrown into confusion. She seems to know J'onn closely though, and seems to avoid the Flash entirely.
1. Prologue of sorts

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I wish to thank you now for reading my story, and I only can hope you like it. Review if you'd like; constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Prologue

"Hana, I'll see you tomorrow!" a boy yelled as he waved, grinning. The girl he was waving to was holding her father's hand as he led her away from the park, practically walking backwards to say farewell to her friend.

"I'll be back!" the four year old girl answered, her braided pigtails swinging with her effort to wave goodbye to her best friend. "I promise!"

It's rather sad when promises aren't kept.

--

_Eighteen Years Later_

_A seemingly young girl stared at herself in the mirror, only stopping after she was sure her eyes were gray and a mask covered them. She let loose a shuddering breath, running a hand over her short hair as was her habit, only messing it further. "You'll be back soon, right J'onn?" she said to the empty room, before leaving through the only door._

_She made her way down the hallway, her footsteps echoing as she passed through the empty hallway. She entered the cafeteria, amazed Batman had simply owned such a spectacular hovering…building? She accepted a tray of food by a leaguer who seemed surprised to not recognize her. She didn't get out much._

_A table nearby was occupied by Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash. She passed by and they, too, seemed surprised to not recognize a leaguer, let alone one who looked as if she were twelve. She began her meal at another table, not noticing the Flash coming towards her. He had lowered himself down to her level with a kind smile. He had always been kind to children; they thought him mature. He opened his mouth to speak, but the fastest man alive was too slow, for Mr. Terrific's voice filled the room._

"_Several prison breaks have occurred in Metropolis; multiple supervillians are thought to have escaped, including Toyman, Cheetah, and Bizarro. All able leaguers are asked to report."_

_And so it begins. _


	2. 1 The Beginning

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm so happy so many people have been reading this. And many have been reviewing. EEE, I love you! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I do not feel very sure of it, which makes me sad. Also, I apologize for the delay. I had cleaned my room to the point of organization, which of course caused me to lose my notebook that held this story. So I found it and wrote my little hand off. Enjoy. And remember, I love constructive criticism.

Chapter 1

"Bats, watch out!" the Flash called out. The Batman's jet, which had just come in from the Batcave (seeing as he was a part time member), was torn apart by Bizarro. The Batman himself was hurtled towards the ground, caught at the last moment by everyone's favorite Themyscirian princess.

"Gotcha." she assured him, while lowering him to the nearest building roof.

"Thanks." he replied noncommittally. Wonder Woman smiled and flew off the building towards Bizarro, but found herself stopped by Cheetah. Honestly, did this girl have a personal vendetta against Diana or what? However, even large cats are unlikely to land on their feet after jumping off a fifteen story building. It dawned on Wonder Woman that the other was actually expecting Diana to save them both. She was not very keen on saving the criminal, only to be attacked not a moment after safely landing. Instead, she decided to fly straight towards the building and she did so at full speed, slowing herself down just before hitting the roof, so as to not hurt the evildoer _too_ much.

Batman, of course, had long since made up for his earlier mistake. He had taken multiple crooks down already and was making his way towards Bizarro, who seemed interested in simply destroying everything he wished. "Bizarro loves mailbox!" he yelled before tearing it from the concrete and throwing it at the Batman. He dodged it just barely, then made his way towards Bizarro, his eyes simple slits.

Since his yell, Flash had taken down eight crooks, had helped three kids move from the line of fire, and had ran a small range bomb to an empty field as it was in mid-explosion. As he got back, he noticed yet another child, simply standing dangerously close to the confrontation of Bizarro and Batman. The Flash ran up to her, an urgent tone in his voice. "You have to get out of here!"

The child simply stood for a moment before turning slowly, her face calm as if she was not standing in the epicenter of an epic battle. The Flash made a cross between a noise of panic and agitation. He took the small girl into his arm and ran from the area. Something was familiar about her, but before he could figure out what it was, she was gone. Completely an wholly. He blinked, confused. However, he was never one to waste time, so he raced back to help.

He returned and was quite surprised to see the child watching Shayera Hol swing her mace, with deadly accuracy, at renegade Jack-in-the-boxes. Wally spluttered. Had she actually gotten there quicker than him, the Fastest Man Alive?

He ignored his brain and left the matter for later, running to help Hawkgirl as she fought to help John Stewart, who was fighting the seat of the problem, Toyman. Creepy little bugger.

He decided that he was completely unable to make the child stay away, as he could not hold her to get away. So, he hoped he could rid them of the threat first. Then, impossibly, she was with John, though neither he nor Toyman noticed her or her look of hatred that she wore. They continued fighting and Toyman threw what looked like a rabid stuffed god at the Green Lantern. While John was distracted, he placed what appeared to be a ticking piano half the size of a portable radio. He ran, and before anyone noticed, it exploded. The Flash pulled Shayera away and G.L. put a shield up in front of him. As the debris cleared the scarlet speeder laughed and joked, "I know when we're beaten." No one laughed at his poor attempt at a joke. When they could see, the Flash looked to John, and was horrified to see the child did not stand behind the bright green shield. He ran and yelled. "What happened to her?!"

He got a confused look in response. "Who?" Last time they had checked, Toyman was not a girl.

"The…the girl who was here…" No one short of Superman could have been fine after being so close to the blast. Except maybe some Themyscirians.

"Who did you call a girl?" came an irritated voice from behind. The child was picking through the tings caught in the explosion.

"Wha…?" Wally answered.

"I'm not a girl." The child turned and they saw her, no, _his_ face. Or, rather, the mask over it.

"You're the one from the tower." Shayera observed. The child simply nodded. The Flash did not understand how he had not noticed earlier, especially when he wore the strange sort of outfit that heroes seemed to wear. Of course, so one had said Wally was the brightest of sharpest crayon in the box. The boy scoffed and mumbled something. And then he was gone.


End file.
